Forgiveness
by Ophelia Joane
Summary: The Bloody Baron regrets the biggest mistake he'd ever made...


Written for the Quidditch League Fanfiction Compeition by Beater 1 of the Appleby Arrows

Prompts:

The Bloody Baron (ghost), (word) sinking, (word) history, (dialogue) "I'm still here."

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or ghosts haha.

* * *

He would never forget the night that changed his life forever, or maybe the better term was afterlife. His actions would haunt him for as long as he would continue to haunt students at Hogwarts. The Bloody Baron knew though, in his heart, that if he had to go back to that point in time where he killed the love of his life quickly before killing himself, he would do everything different. At the time, spending eternity with the woman he loved seemed like a good idea, until he realized that she did not love him back and would spend it ignoring him.

He could not fix what he did, the pain and suffering he caused as consequence. Poor Helena's mother died of a broken heart because she had thought it had been her who had killed Helena, since Rowena was the one to send the Bloody Baron after her.

His poor family as well missed him, despite the pain in the ass he was. He grew up a spoiled, rich, pureblooded wizard who always got what he want, of course he was offended and very angry when someone refused his love! Anyone would be incredibly lucky in the first place to even deserve his attention, let alone affection.

The Bloody Baron shook those thoughts from his head, moving away from the portrait of Rowena Ravenclaw who was glaring daggers at him. If looks could kill, and if he weren't already dead, he would be. She wouldn't speak to him, though, none of the founders ever spoke to anyone and no one knew why.

The Bloody Baron began sinking through the floor, heading to his favorite place: the dungeons. It was where he had spent most of his living and his dead life, a place where he found the most comfort. It was also a safe place for him, there was never any risk of running into Helena there. She usually occupied the corridors surrounding the Ravenclaw Common Room as well as the library.

They both really made it a point to not run into each other, and he'd only had brief glimpses of her throughout all the years they had been stuck in the castle together. There was too much brutal history between them, it was better to avoid each other. At least that was what he had thought previously.

What if he just had a quick word with her? Just to say he was sorry? Merlin, it had been _hundreds_ of years, Helena at least deserved an apology.

The Bloody Baron stopped and looked up to the ceilings, hesitating. Would he actually go and try to talk to who used to be the love of his life? Really, what was the worst that could happen? He was already going to be dead and miserable for the rest of eternity.

Before he could change his mind, the Bloody Baron floated up through several levels. The way to the Ravenclaw Common Room felt so foreign to him, that for a moment he was excited, like he was exploring or going on an adventure.

He floated to their password protected door and stopped again. Of course ghosts didn't have to deal with silly things like locked doors, but he still felt as if there was some sort of force field keeping him from the room, and it was most likely his fear.

"Come on," he muttered to himself. "Go in there you twat. She deserves an apology."

"Er, excuse me? Bloody Baron? Could I get through please?" a young Ravenclaw asked the ghost, who instantaneously grew infuriated. Instead of yelling at the child though, since Helena could be in earshot, he just went through the door. On the other side there were a bunch of Ravenclaws studying or hanging around the fire who stopped and stared as he floated through the room.

"Has anyone seen Helena Ravenclaw?" he asked the room, to which no one responded to. "Anyone?" he asked again.

"Don't you mean Rowena? Besides she's dead, but I could tell you where her portrait is," a snobby girl said from the other side of the room.

"No you idiot, I didn't mean her mother! Helena! She's here all the time!" the Bloody Baron started yelling.

"He means the Grey Lady," a whimsical voice started, and he turned to see a blonde girl with odd glasses on her face. "She's probably on her way back to the Common Room, this is about the time she starts asking students if they need help with essays or other homework."

The Bloody Baron nodded in thanks to the young lady and left the Common Room so he could wait for Helena in the corridor.

It seemed ages before she finally floated around the corner, looking more graceful than the Bloody Baron ever thought he could. She really was beautiful, even in death. His thoughts stopped when he heard her gasp and for the first time in a very, very long time, they made eye contact.

"Helena..." the Bloody Baron started, floating towards her. She remained still.

"Baron, it's been quite some time," she said.

"I won't take up too much of your time and I'm sure that seeing me is absolutely horrible and a terrible reminder of what happened between us. I just wanted to tell you how sorry I am. For everything. And I'm sorry it took so long to tell you."

Helena smiled a sad smile. "I forgave you a very long time ago, but thank you." She floated down the corridor and right through him, shocking the Bloody Baron.

He spluttered. "Wait, what? Just like that? I've been brooding all these years over my guilt and this entire time you'd forgiven me?"

Helena turned to him, shrugging. "If I've learned anything from watching the living over the years, I've realized that forgiveness is the key to peace. And I made peace before being a ghost could turn me into such an angry spirit. I think it'll help you too."

"Helena, I have to confess to you, I'm still in love with you. I know why I'm tied to the castle - the grief I felt from killing the love of my life, the daughter of one of the founders... but why are you still here?"

She took a deep breath. "I'm still here... for my own reasons. One day someone will need my help with something and only I will know the answer."

"I could use your help, actually."

She quirked a ghostly eyebrow.

"With forgiving myself. Could you help me do that?" the Bloody Baron asked and Helena smiled.

"Of course, anything for an old friend. Even if you did kill me."


End file.
